Severus y Lily
by DayanaVidente
Summary: La unión de esos dos personajes ha sido tan fuerte, que incluso después de la muerte, se prometen estar juntos para siempre.  one shot


—¡Levantate y lucha, Quejicus! ¿qué no sabes hacer nada más que respaldarte detrás de Evans? ¡Vamos, muestra lo hombre que eres! —provocó con malícia y estalló en carcajadas James, mientras Sirius se unía a él, con una risa más estruendosa y aun más burlona que la del anterior sujeto. Por un insignificante instante, las miradas de Severus y Lily se cruzaron a lo lejos, esta vez ella no se adelantaba para ayudarlo, no quería que se sintiera igual que humillado que la última vez. El sol rebosante de alegría parecía solo iluminar la suerte de James, Sirius y su manada de perros fanfarrones, mientras que había dejado al debilucho Severus acurrucado en el suelo, con la ropa manchada de césped mojado y tierra pegajosa. ¿Por qué cada día le hacían lo mismo? Se preguntaba internamente Severus, taladrando con una mirada de mil navajas a James, y con su habitual rostro impasiblemente ennervador. Aun así, no se movía, seguía plantado en el suelo como si no le importara en absoluto que le pateran o le arrancaran los calzoncillos como la última vez. Lo único que quería era no volver a lastimar a Lily como la última vez hizo con sus venenosas palabras, de modo que, sabiendo el aprecio que tenía ella al grupo de merodeadores, había decidido soportar todas sus burlas, costasen lo que costasen.

—¿Qué?¿Nuestra princecita vívora esta esperando que alguien le salve? —añadió tras unos momentos Sirius, con el rostro congestionado de la salvaje risa y con la burla implantada en su voz. Casi le parecía escuchar las suplicas mudas en los ojos de Lily, quien miraba la escena horrorizada, e impotentemente débil, abrazándose el cuerpo como si su de repente estuviera compuesta por miles y miles de frágiles cristales que se desmoronarían con el mínimo soplo de viento. Incluso las lágrimas eran evidentes en sus ojos, en esos bellos ojos verdes, que parecian esmeraldas pulídas, que eran la perdición de Severus... Cuanto la amaba, cuanto daría por ella, pero aun así, ella jamás se mostraba indiferente hacia James, hacia ese odioso fanfarrón que lo único por lo que la quería era para pasárselo bien un rato. No lo consentiría, no consentiría que nadie lastimase a su Lily, a esa luz viviente, a la chica que podía cautivarle con una sola sonrisa. Tan inmerso estaba contemplando a la bella pelirroja, que no se dio cuenta que la peña de los merodeadores se habían largado ya. ¡Por fin! Estuvo a punto de exclamar aliviado, levantándose con el rostro cubierto de magulladuras y cardenales que destacaban increíblemente sobre su pálida piel de mármol.

Lily no tardó mucho en correr hacia Severus, con ese pañuelo rosáceo que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo, preparado para limpiarle los cortes sangrantes del rostro de Severus. De nuevo, se encontró con sus ojos, y otra vez se preguntó si era posible que alguien tuviera una mirada tan inigualablemente hermosa como la de Lily. En cambio, la suya, ¿qué era? Todos temían su intimidante mirada, y solo Lily podía vislumbrar a través de la negrura de sus iris, la melancolía que guardaba dentro, la tristeza que reemplazaba por ira, el amor que sustituía por vehemente odio. Su pasado se hallaba esculpido con cada nota en sus ojos, un pasado realmente duro para el niño que era él. Un padre constantemente severo y cruel, que no hacía más que maltratar a su madre, quien vivía en la más alta cúspide de la pobreza y vestía a su único hijo con las prendas viejas de sus tíos. ¿Quien era él, al lado de Lily? Ni siquiera se podía comparar con su pureza, sus gestos, su comprensión, esa alma que palpitaba dentro suyo como si fuera tangible. Y ese corazón, ¿como podía el describir su corazón? Quizá tardara milenios para comprenderlo, entender porque amaba y deseaba con tanto fervor que el corazón de Lily fuera suyo, únicamente suyo. ¿Quién decía que James lo cuidaría mejor que él?

''Severus... ¿Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, no?''

Esos deliciosos susurros que endulzaban cada segundo de su vida, y el cálido abrazo de Lily que calentaba la sangre de sus arterias, hacía que deseara que cada día le patearan el trasero para simplemente llegar al momento posterior, jamás se cansaría de ella, Lily era una sorpresa personificada. Severus, todavía con los labios sellados alzó una mano para acariciar con el dorso las mejillas bañadas de Lily, enjuagándole las lágrimas que si fuera por él, jamás dejaría que tocasen tierra de lo valiosas que eran. No hacían falta muchas palabras entre ellos, la conexión era tan fuerte que los diágolos banales sobraban, incluso el dulce silencio enternecía el momento. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Lily, aspirando la fragancia de su melena cobriza de algodón, capaz de aturdir a Severus hasta tal punto que ninguna herida podía dolerle estando a su lado, ninguna. Incluso la muerte sería insignificante, si estaba con ella, si ella le susurraba puerilmente palabras capaces de derretir cualquier hielo por más gruesa que fuera la capa.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, haciendo bullir alguno de sus mechones grasientos, para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos, ahora que Lily ya no existía, era inútil seguir atormentándose como un masoquista con esas ideas. Todavía tenía un asunto pendiente con ella, este era ya el decimo cuarto día de su muerte, y cada año visitaba su tumba con un nuevo regalo y con nuevas cartas, que dejaba encima, con la esperanza que, de algún modo, llegaran a los oídos de la difunta joven a la que había amado con desesperación. No se apresuraba en llegar al Valle de Godric, al fin y al cabo, para los muertos no existía el tiempo, vivían en un cosmos sin principio ni final. Una vez allí, rodeado de varias series de tumbas colocadas por orden cronológico, encontró la de su querida Lily, quien debía haberse ya consumido en polvo. Ignorando completamente la de James Potter, se arrebujó cerca de la piedra tallada de Lily, acariciando con largos dedos degustadores de la amargura de las lágrimas de la joven, el epitafio marcado sobre la piedra tallada.

—Querida Lily, ya han pasado catorce años desde que te arrebataron de mis brazos, ¿bastante tiempo, no? Pero aun así, este pañuelo todavía me ha servido de mucho. —sacó del bolsillo de su túnica negra el suave pañuelo de color rosa que le había quedado como último detalle de Lily Evans, llevándolo cerca de su nariz ganchuda, para inhalar el aroma, pensando ilusamente que quizá todavía conservara algo de Lily, pero no. Lo único que conservaba eran las lágrimas de Severus. Los engranajes de sus glándulas lágrimales se habían estropeado desde la muerte de Lily, como un grifo necesitaría a un fontanero para su reconstrucción, así Severus necesitaba a Lily para volver a ponerse en forma, para brillar con ella, y ser la envidia de las estrellas. —Creo que haré caso de ti, por una vez en la vida, y afrontaré mis problemas con valor. —hablaba arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara esfuerzo digerir todavía el trágico acontecimiento que había tenido años atrás. Con suma delicadeza, esa delicadeza que únicamente hacía gala cuando se trataba de Lily, dejó resignadamente el pañuelo encima de la piedra, sintiendo un horrible escozor en los ojos. Pero como acababa de prometer, ya no tenía que servirle el pañuelo, tenía que olvidarse de él para seguir adelante... adelante, ¿pero hacia dónde? Se encontraba en el centro mismo de un agujero negro. Se moviera por donde se moviera, lo absorbería. Con un pesado suspiro, se levantó atropelladamente, blandiéndose la túnica ensuciada y mirando el cielo negruzco con el rostro crispado de dolor.

Era hora de volver, pasar mucho tiempo en un cementerio de noche no era muy aconsejable y no quería molestar los espíritus de los muertos. Con la capa ondeando detrás de sus talones, se abrió paso a través de la espesa neblina que giraba en espiral en el centro mismo de las tumbas, deteniéndose un momento para mirar por encima de su hombro, por última vez en su vida, el rostro memorablemente único de Ella, era como si la estuviera abandonando, como si Lily lo estuviera mirando con esos grandes ojos verdes de nuevo. —Lily... —susurró Severus a la nada, abatido era su aspecto, como si hubiera pasado horas trabajando forzosamente, y tuviera todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, y el corazón quebrado de tortura. —¿Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, no?

Y dicho eso, emprendió la marcha hacia el maldito destino que le aguardaba con impaciencia, sin Lily. Ya no vería el sol con los mismos ojos, ya no sonreíria con tanta facilidad, ya no despertaría jamás de esa pesadilla que lo manipulaba como si fuera un títere. Pero había prometido superarlo, y lo haría.


End file.
